


Green Apples

by comedyziam



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-09 22:14:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14724557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/comedyziam/pseuds/comedyziam
Summary: when two boys are both hopelessly in love but got shared opinions on the colour of their apples.





	Green Apples

louis opened the door and entered his boyfriend and his shared apartment. he had just gotten home from a long and tiring day and all he really wanted was a cuddle from his boyfriend. unfortunately things between the two of them had been quite rough lately and truth to be spoken louis didn’t knew where exactly things had gotten so bad, they just had. 

he stepped out of his adidas and hung off his coat. as usual he would put his car keys in the bowl standing on their chest of drawers. a heavenly smell reached his nostrils which caused his empty stomach to give away a frankly loud noise. he chuckled a little as he remembered he had forgotten his lunchbox in the refrigerator this morning. 

he followed the lovely smell into the kitchen where his broad shouldered boyfriend stood with his back facing louis. he didn’t knew if harry was still angry with him so instead of embracing him like he always did he simply stated a “hello”. 

harry must’ve not heard louis entering the kitchen as he jumped a little by the sudden voice. he turned his neck to face louis and smiled slightly before he went back to his cooking. the couple had decided back from the x factor days that harry would be the one cooking since louis attempt would end up in disasters, every time. louis smiled a little at the brief memory and bit into his green apple as he did so. those were harry’s favourites so it just made sense that those were the ones they would always buy. even if louis preferred the red ones. 

a few minutes passed with louis awkwardly leaning against the wall, watching his boyfriend cooking while eating his green apple. harry tried to fight the tears that had formed in his eyes and threatened to fall into the frying pan. he felt horrible for their constantly fighting and for blaming louis when he knew louis had a hard time at work and he felt even worse knowing louis forced himself to eat those green apples when harry obviously knew he enjoyed the red ones more. 

louis hadn’t noticed his boyfriend’s fragile state until he saw the tears dripping into the pan, causing a frying sound each time they did so and how harry had stopped moving the meat around, leaving it to burn in the oil. louis were quick to act when he realised harry’s mind were somewhere else. he pulled him away and turned off the stove before he threw the pan with the burned food in the sink. 

“what happened?” louis yelled as he looked at the dinner harry had just ruined. 

“what? oh i’m so sorry i don’t know what i was thinking i just-“ harry began rambling as he tried to clean up his mess. the tears were now heavy flowing down his cheeks and his hands were shaking as he tried to clean the still hot pan. louis eyes widened as he saw harry’s hand blindly reach out for the knife he had used to cut the vegetables. before he could do anything harry’s hand slipped and caused the blade to cut against his skin. harry let out a whimper as more frustrated tears threatened to spill.

“i’m so sorry i cant do anything. i cant cook, i cant do the dishes and i cant keep our relationship together. i’m such a horrible boyfriend and i made you eat those green apples and i’m just so sorry”, louis didn’t know what to do. he had never found himself in such a situation before where his body craved to be next to his crying and bleeding boyfriend but where his mind was as blank as a newborns. for a moment he just stood frozen, forcing himself to watch his boyfriend have a mental break down before he finally came to his own senses and sat down next to him. louis weren’t the greatest at mentally supporting someone and didn’t knew what he was supposed to say to not make it worse. even though he wasn’t sure it could get any worse than this. therefor he simply sat down next to harry’s shaking figure, leaned his small head on his broad shoulder and connected his hands around harry’s body. 

“you do can cook, harry. just because this one time didn’t work out doesn’t make the other countless times you made us dinner not as great. you’re the bestest boyfriend i could ever wish for and if staying here with you means i have to eat green apples instead of red ones then so be it.”

harry sniffled as louis reached out for his injured hand. the cut wasn’t as deep as it had looked like but louis figured they may had to go and get it checked up anyways. 

“are you sure?” harry asked with his voice so raspy that it came out more like a whisper. louis nodded, he had never been so sure of anything in his life before. 

“yeah, and do you wanna know why?” he asked and in which harry just nodded, too tired to speak. 

“because i love you, and your green apples.”

**Author's Note:**

> i’m extremely proud of this one since i really put my souls into the writing session. now personally i’m not a big fan of larry and by posting this i do not what so ever want to cause any harm to anyone. please let me know what you thought about this one and if you got requests or opinions about anything then please let me know!


End file.
